stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
David Rice
|title = chief engineer |stationed = |rank = Lieutenant Commander |insignia1 = |spouse(s) = Nancy |children = Allison (daughter) Grace (daughter) Ellen (daughter) }} David Rice was a Starfleet officer who served during the mid and late 24th century. He was considered to be among the best engineers in all of Starfleet. From 2370 onward, he served aboard the . (Star Trek: The Nomad Frontier) Early Life Dave Rice was born in Norman, Oklahoma on December 19, 2317 Starfleet Academy Dave graduated from Starfleet Academy with the class of 2338. Early Career When he was fresh out of the Academy, Dave served with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers on the Cardassian Front, attached to the 3rd Marine Division. (ST: TNF "Archangel") USS Yorktown In the 2360s, Dave served as chief engineer aboard the . It was aboard this vessel that he first met his future commanding officer, James Farrell. Dave survived the destruction of the Yorktown at the Battle of Wolf 359. He received a Bronze Star for valor during the battle. USS Courageous Following the loss of the Yorktown, Dave rejoined James Farrell and Captain Walter Stone aboard the , once again serving as chief engineer. USS Repulse Dave had been pondering retirement when he agreed to join the crew of the crew of the as a favor to her new CO, Captain James Farrell. Farrell wanted Dave's wealth of experience to help even out an otherwise largely inexperienced crew. As a result, Dave serves as the ship's Second Officer. Command Style Dave is an extremely relaxed chief engineer. He lives by the philosophy that "you can do it fast, or you can do it right". As a result, he tends to exaggerate the amount of time he needs to perform even simple tasks. Most of the time, he prefers to take naps in his office and leave the real work to his engineering staff, his reasoning being that he has done his time crawling around in Jeffries' Tubes and doing grunt work, and that it is his time to sit back and "get fat". He believes that this has the added bonus of teaching his engineers to think for themselves rather than rely on their superiors to always tell them what to do. Personal Life In 2344, Dave married Nancy, his wife. Together they produced three daughters: Allison, Grace and Ellen. Although he spent time on Earth when the children were younger, he then headed back out into space. He often wonders if his choice to spend his life in Starfleet rather than with his family makes him a bad father and husband. Despite this, he maintains frequent contact with his family. Aboard the Repulse, he maintains casual relationships with the majority of the crew, going so far as to insist that everybody, regardless of rank, refer to him simply as "Dave". This has led to an uneasy working relationship with the ship's First Officer Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Grant. His closest friend aboard is Captain Farrell, and the two can often be found drinking together, either in Dave's office or in the Captain's ready room. His hobbies include staring at beautiful women and reading technical manuals. Memorable Quotes *"You can do it fast or you can do it right." (repeated line) *"Excuses are like assholes - everybody's got one." (TNF "Baptism of Fire") Summary of Service Dates of Rank Decorations and Awards - Bronze Star, awarded in 2340, second award in 2367 - Extended Service Citation, awarded in 2342 - Career Service Citation, awarded in 2346 - Bridge Officer Certification, awarded in 2347 - Command Officer Certification, awarded in 2349 - Citation of Exceptional Service, awarded in 2350 - Legion of Merit, awarded in 2352 - Cardassian War Medal, awarded in 2362 - Battle of Wolf 359 Medal, awarded in 2367 Assignments Rice, David Rice, David Rice, David Rice, David